escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Anticristo
El Anticristo, maldición sobre el cristianismo (Der Antichrist, Fluch auf das Christentum), es una de las últimas obras del filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche. Aunque fue escrito en 1888, su controvertido contenido hizo que Franz Overbeck y Heinrich Köselitz retrasaran su publicación, junto con Ecce homo, hasta 1895.Nietzsche Chronicle: 1889 (en inglés). El libro es una crítica del cristianismo en conjunto, y de conceptos modernos como el igualitarismo y la democracia, a los cuales ve como consecuencia persistente de los ideales cristianos. Contenido En la introducción, el filósofo anuncia que se dirige a una minoría capaz de comprender («Este libro está hecho para muy pocos lectores. Puede que no viva aún ninguno de ellos. Esos podrían ser los que comprendan mi Zaratustra: ¿acaso tengo yo derecho a confundirme con aquellos a quienes hoy se presta atención? Lo que a mí me pertenece es el pasado mañana. Algunos hombres nacen póstumos»). La ética de Nietzsche en este último periodo está íntimamente ligada a la voluntad de poder. Cita de El Anticristo: Nietzsche identifica en el cristianismo todo el mal social, por cuya causa el mundo sufre, y el mal moral, que oprime al hombre. San Pablo utilizó a las masas y oprimidos para tomar el poder, y del mismo modo actúan los socialistas en la época en que Nietzsche escribe. A estos, como sobre todo a los anarquistas, el filósofo los considera —peyorativamente— como nuevos cristianos auténticos. El cristianismo ha construido y explotado en beneficio propio una metafísica del «mundo detrás del mundo», que es el origen profundo de movimientos tan alejados temporalmente como el romanticismo y el idealismo. Arthur Schopenhauer, al que durante su juventud Nietzsche había escogido como maestro, no sería en el fondo más que un enemigo de la vida, un cristiano (la noluntas, la negación de la vida como praxis del nihilismo). Hegel y Schopenhauer son sólo las dos caras de la misma moneda. Y también el nuevo rumbo de Alemania, dominada por el nacionalismo y la xenofobia, es producto del poder de la masa, de la moral del rebaño inducida por una educación cristiana bimilenaria. Todo esto no son sino diversas manifestaciones de un mismo fenómeno, diferentes síntomas de un mismo malestar o enfermedad que empezaba a resultar asfixiante para el filósofo. A fin de cuentas, el único verdadero cristiano habría sido Jesucristo, y la religión fundada posteriormente por los padres de la iglesia, irónicamente, nada más que una labor de deconstrucción, de traición y de malinterpretación del sentido originario encarnado por Jesús. El Cristo de Nietzsche, cuya figura real, histórica, intenta establecer leyendo entre líneas en la Escrituras, sería para Nietzsche un caso de degeneración mórbida de los instintos perfectamente repetible en todas las épocas y lugares como «tipo» humano, y de hecho lo compara con el protagonista de El idiota, novela de Fiódor Dostoievski. El análisis de las Escrituras considera en fin toda una serie de episodios y frases de la Biblia que evidenciarían la voluntad de las castas sacerdotales judías de mantener alejado al hombre del saber, alimentando falsedades y supersticiones, como medio más efectivo para conservar el poder. Una religión como el budismo sería, en comparación, mucho más realista y «sana» que el cristianismo, en la medida en que no pretende enseñar la lucha contra el pecado sino contra algo mucho más real, en última instancia, como es el dolor; sin embargo, como su base es el «no deseo», también la considera decadente y contrario a las ideas del dominio militar y del fuerte por su propia fuerza sobre el menos fuerte y la eliminación de los débiles. Hacia el final del libro, habla del Código de Manu, uno de los textos sagrados del hinduismo (que Nietzsche había leído hacía muy poco tiempo) como ejemplo de legislación modelo de una civilización aristocrática estructurada en castas. Como colofón, promulga la «Ley contra el cristianismo» («Dada en el día de la salvación, en el día primero del año uno (— el 30 de septiembre de 1888 de la falsa cronología»),Cfr. NIETZSCHE, Friedrich W., ibídem, pág. 111. lista de siete preceptos para liberarse de la influencia degeneradora de la religión cristiana y todas sus manifestaciones. Notas Bibliografía * SOMMER, Andreas Urs, Friedrich Nietzsche: Der Antichrist. Ein philosophisch-historischer Kommentar. Basilea (Suiza), 2000, ISBN 3-7965-1098-1 * SOMMER, Andreas Urs: «Dios ha muerto» y «¿Dioniso contra el crucificado?» (sobre la crítica de Nietzsche a la religión y al cristianismo), en Estudios Nietzsche 6, págs. 47–64, 2006. *Koenraad Elst: Manu as a Weapon against Egalitarianism. Nietzsche and Hindu Political Philosophy, in: Siemens, Herman W. / Roodt, Vasti (Hg.): Nietzsche, Power and Politics. Rethinking Nietzsche’s Legacy for Political Thought, Berlin / New York 2008, 543-582. Enlaces externos Categoría:Obras de Friedrich Nietzsche Categoría:Libros críticos con la religión Categoría:Libros de 1888